


The World Was Theirs

by bleedinglight



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: Soulmates are beautiful. They are wanted. They are life.Soulmates are horrible. They are disaster. They are death.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The World Was Theirs

Soulmates.

Just the word itself disgusted Vanitas to his core.

It was a word that dictated how lives were supposed to be lived in this kind of society. It seemed to have a rule over people that made him sick at seeing how much of an effect it had on them. Society deemed it as a necessity. That soulmates were something people were _supposed_ to want.

What a fascinating way to brainwash people.

Vanitas actually had to applaud to the doctor who came up with such a wretched concept: _Xehanort_.

Everyone knew who Xehanort was. He was an old doctor who discovered and established the system of soulmates when he first discovered the phenomena with his own soulmate: Eraqus. He was the man who made everything change. He was the one who made everyone’s lives so frantic that they had to go find that perfect someone. That someone who they would be happy with. But not everything was a fairytale.

Life had a way of screwing people over.

Especially since the old man didn’t exactly give specific requirements for a soulmate.

_“When you run into your soulmate, you will find your world divided between light and darkness. Not everyone is the same. We have heard stories before about people not being able to see color until they run into their soulmate—in which the world of colors is introduced to them. Others claim to hear a song that has been stuck with them that resounds with their soulmate. Everyone is different. Everyone is unique. Please report any of your findings to Ansem Corporations.”_

“If you wanted to screw with people’s lives, then do it in a way where I won’t have to be here in the first place,” Vanitas grumbled as he took a sip of his wine.

Being the grandson of the renowned doctor was definitely both a perk and a downside. One perk was that Vanitas did end up getting the old man’s smarts which he used to build his own repertoire for doing everything that wasn’t related to the sickening concepts of soulmates. One downside was having to attend to these stupid business meetings where he could literally feel his soul leaving his body. He really didn’t enjoy these things. He hated his damn uncles for forcing him to even coming to this thing.

Bored golden eyes roamed through the crowd.

Women dressed up in dresses meant to show off their figures. Men dressed in such boorish ways to speak of their so-called superiority over the others. Those who hail from various businesses, those who were trying to start their own business from the bottom up. Networking had always been an important part of their job. Public relations were important.

Not that he really cared.

Vanitas grumbled to himself as he tipped his glass back, letting that burn his throat in a cruel reminder of his reality.

Reality sucked.

He grunted out in surprise when a body bumped into his, arm reaching out instinctively to steady whoever ran into him. Vanitas opened his mouth to say something, only to stop when bright blue-green eyes met his.

In that moment, he felt his heart beat faster. He could practically feel the darkness closing in on everyone around them, only for this person to stand out among the others. He shone like a sun that was too bright to even exist in this world. He was beautiful.

In his chest, he felt it twisting up and he felt—

_Oh, shit_.

“S-Sorry,” the blond apologized once Vanitas (reluctantly) let him go. “I didn’t mean to—”

“Who are you?”

A demand. Vanitas didn’t like this. He didn’t want to grow attached to someone he just met. He wanted to know who this man was so he could get rid of him immediately. However, his heart also ached for this person. He had no idea who this stranger was, but Vanitas felt a desire to keep him close. He wanted him.

_He needed him_.

The blond jerked a bit at how harsh his tone sounded. “I’m Ventus.”

“Aren’t you a bit…young to be in these kinds of events?”

Ventus made a face at him, blue-green eyes narrowing and the politeness seemed to be overthrown by the annoyance directed back at him. “I’m here as a guest for Miss Aqua. So _sorry_ that I ran into you.”

“As you should be, runt.”

“You’re not any taller than me.” Oh, Vanitas really did enjoy this one. It wasn’t often people talked back to him, mostly due to his position in his own company and who he was related to. The only people who would actually bother to argue with him were his cousins and even then, it was mostly with veiled threats than anything else. They weren’t especially close and they were all considered power hungry. “Again, so sorry that I ran into you, _sir_. I’ll be going on my way now.”

He couldn’t let him go.

His fingers wrapped around that slim wrist and he held back the desire to keep it there. Keep this Ventus handcuffed to him forever.

He needed him.

To hide the growing discomfort in his chest and the warring desires in his head, Vanitas smirked at him. “I don’t think so. You ran into me and disrespected me. Not very kind of my _soulmate_ , don’t you think?”

Even saying the word left a bile taste in his mouth, but it was worth it to see the flicker in those pretty jeweled eyes. If he could keep this boy close to him, he will.

\----

They said soulmates were ideal.

It was the unspoken rule that had reigned ever since the old man declared it to be. Not everything was a fairytale like the old man said it would. Not all soulmates truly get together with the person they were destined to be with. There were some who fought against the system, declared it to be something to control the people whereas others had fought back, protesting that the soulmate system was real.

Honestly, it made Vanitas think of those stupid people who thought the earth was flat or that aliens existed.

Then again, as he felt his heart constrict and then relax in his chest, he knew that there were still many unexplainable things in the world. Their hearts were one. Their years spent together was messy as it would be for every other couple. They both learned quickly how stubborn the other person was; Vanitas trying to lavish Ventus with gifts only to have it thrown back in his face—literally. He can still feel the bruise that was left behind underneath his right eye where Ventus threw his watch back at him. Ventus tried to get Vanitas to live a happier lifestyle that didn’t involve working behind desks only to get dismissed without even a glance and that often led to one of their messier fights.

But something inside of him felt…relaxed.

The concept of soulmates was still a mystery to many people. There were so many variables left to explore. The one shared between him and Ventus was definitely one that no one had ever experienced before: the way Ventus made his world so might brighter, erasing the darkness that seemed to have haunted him throughout his life, and Vanitas brought negativity into his life, strengthening it when they were apart because Vanitas wasn’t there to take that negativity away from him—literally. They brought each other happiness and they were lost when they were apart.

Vanitas wanted to laugh. Honestly, he did.

Of course, he would end up inheriting the kind of soulmate concept from the old man. Literally becoming the other’s light and darkness—it was laughable.

But his gaze shifted to the blond sleeping beside him, eyes sliding down past the bruises on that pretty neck and to his chest where his gaze lingered on the broken heart tattoo had appeared over the area where his heart rested beneath. Vanitas smiled to himself, leaning down to press his lips against Ventus’ shoulder.

They were each other’s half.

They were soulmates.

They were what they needed—no one else.

Vanitas let out a soft, content sigh as Ventus curled up beside him, lost in the grasp of sleep.

Soulmates or not, all he knew was that Ventus was his and he was Ventus’.

Screw the world.


End file.
